Bed Me
by Kajune
Summary: He didn't think it would be possible, he didn't want it to be possible, yet it was. Ulquiorra Cifer, in the flesh, boldly tells him to 'bed him' one night while sitting on his bed.


**Title** : Bed Me

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including Bleach.

**Genre **: Romance

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

**Summary** : He didn't think it would be possible, he didn't want it to be possible, yet it was. Ulquiorra Cifer, in the flesh, boldly tells him to 'bed him' one night while sitting on his bed.

**Pairings** : Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez X Ulquiorra Cifer

* * *

><p>There is an odd feeling that always arises whenever Grimmjow passes Ulquiorra in the halls. Every time they accidently make contact, he feels a joyful tingle rush up his spine. Whenever Ulquiorra looks at him, he feels the urge to smile gleefully irresistible. When his name slips past Ulquiorra's lips, Grimmjow's heart skips a beat. There is nothing the superior Espada can do that doesn't drive Grimmjow mad.<p>

Mad with what, Grimmjow has only just figured out.

"I want you." He would say in his dreams, dreams that are always filled with passion and sex, between him and a submissive Ulquiorra. Every morning he wakes up aching for more, with his body rock hard and his face flustered. Some nights it is Ulquiorra that tops him, calling his name and kissing his lips so tenderly.

Between reality and fantasy, Grimmjow is satisfied with living with the robotic-like Ulquiorra, for it is who he is that makes him, _him_. If he was any other way but that, then Grimmjow would be disappointed. Whenever he dreams he is alright to strip, touch and even rape Ulquiorra, for it isn't really him. As exciting as his imaginations make it out that 'doing it' with the real Ulquiorra would be like, he tries not pushing his luck and goes on being hostile, cruel and uncaring towards Ulquiorra.

When in truth, he is insanely in love with him.

Before, things were different. Ulquiorra used to call him by his rank and hardly ever looked at him, purposely would he avoid crossing paths with him even. Ever since Grimmjow won a beat against Ulquiorra, he has earned the latter's tinniest respect. As little and as annoying as it has been, Grimmjow is happy with it.

"What are you doing here, Grimmjow?" That empty expression, that cold voice and neatly worn outfit. Whenever he is caught doing the slightest thing out of the ordinary, Ulquiorra will just pop out of nowhere and ask him that question.

"Grimmjow-sama, more...!" That flustered face, that sexy voice and exposed skin. Whenever Grimmjow dreams he often has Ulquiorra underneath him, pleading for more of his so-called master.

Yes, Grimmjow would prefer living with the careless Ulquiorra, not some girly and unreal version of him. He'll keep allowing such dreams to take over his senses just to soothe his sexual desires, but even they, are slowly becoming useless. His body wants the real thing, and no way is he going to-

"Bed me, Grimmjow."

Had he fallen asleep on his way to his own bedroom? Since when does the real Ulquiorra give him such a determined look and say something so out of the ordinary at the same time? He must be dreaming, for there has never been a day when Ulquiorra would sit on the side of his bed, inside his room uninvited and without any notification, and tell me to _bed him_.

He seriously needs to pinch himself, but he is too proud to do so in front of what must be an illusion.

"Are you listening? I command you to bed me."

No, he can't be dreaming. Ulquiorra has never appeared so serious, so threatening towards him during his fantasies. Only in reality does he zip up his shirt, with eyes that glow the tinniest amount of annoyance. In his dreams, Ulquiorra is either always fully or partly naked with occasional smiles. This isn't right, he's got to pinch himself.

"This isn't a dream, Grimmjow. Come here."

His voice sounds increasingly more demanding now, yet Grimmjow still can't believe he's awake. This is his room, the same place where most of his fantasies occur. There sits Ulquiorra, all dressed and ready for something. Did Szayelaporro put something in his food again? Grimmjow stares on in shock as he pinches himself again.

Out of frustration, Ulquiorra marches up to him and throws him by the collar onto the bed. Grimmjow lands with a thud, and in less than a second Ulquiorra is sitting on top of him. He bets Ulquiorra can feel his hard erection. To his horror, Ulquiorra suddenly begins to strip himself, piece by piece, until he continues with pulling down his hakama, which Grimmjow stops by grabbing his wrists.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!"

Ulquiorra sighs, as if the reasons he has are very obvious. It is clear that he is doing what he had asked Grimmjow to do, but why in the world would he, Ulquiorra Cifer, want that? Was there possibly something in _his_ food or has Aizen had simply ordered him to torture Grimmjow? It won't be such a surprise to realize that Aizen might have noticed Grimmjow's odd behavior whenever in Ulquiorra's presence, especially when it's just the two of them.

"Bed me."

Ulquiorra says, almost pleadingly. He doesn't force Grimmjow's hands away, instead he remains still while gazing into Grimmjow's blue eyes. God, Ulquiorra looks so hot! His skin is so cold yet so soft. It is driving Grimmjow to the point of insanity.

"Aizen told you to come here, right?"

Ulquiorra's expression turns serious, as if he had been offended again. To do so is painfully easy for Grimmjow, since the most sensitive subject has always been Aizen.

"No."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying."

"Then why else would you start stripping in front of me?"

"None of your business."

Grimmjow's eye twitches.

"Of course it's my fucking business if you're using me!" Grimmjow shouts, wondering now if Ulquiorra is really all that smart as he appears to be. "Tell me, who the Hell sent you here."

"No one."

"Enough with the fucking lies, tell me!"

"For the last time, Grimmjow, I'm not lying."

"Then why!"

"..."

Ulquiorra looks away, the slightest sign of a blush on his flawless cheeks. Grimmjow wonders just what forced the usually stoic Espada to come to his rival's room and start asking for - no - begging for _sex_. If he needs it so much, there are many female Arrancars ready to become whores.

Then, it strikes him. Ulquiorra hardly drank his tea today, and left the meeting room rather early. Was his first guess, correct?

"Let me guess, you drank something strange."

Ulquiorra hesitantly nods.

_Bingo._

Knowing full well that doing this is wrong, even when he wants it, Grimmjow has the urge to push Ulquiorra off and force him out of his room. He will only accept an illusion of Ulquiorra to be his bed partner, mostly because the real one will never consent to sex on his own free will. Right now, he is under the influence of some drug, that is probably turning him on. As lucky as he is to become Ulquiorra's chosen source for pleasure, he doesn't feel so proud. He has fallen in love with Ulquiorra, true, but with the real Ulquiorra. The uncaring, quiet and handsome Ulquiorra. Not this one, or the one in his dreams.

Only the heartless one.

"Get off."

"No."

"I said get off, bastard."

"I commanded you to bed me, now do it!"

"Like Hell I'm going to even touch you! Don't forget you're a guy as much as I am! If you want it so badly, go ask those bitches that admire Aizen instead!"

Grimmjow must admit that he was nearly tempted to use them for his own sexual needs, but chose to remain faithful to his love for Ulquiorra and kept his erection hard whenever he thought of the other. He has never satisfied himself sexually, not once, with the sole motivator being that his dreams are mere dreams. Nothing more. Still, his body wants Ulquiorra more than one can comprehend.

"I choose you."

Ulquiorra says plainly, mildly surprising Grimmjow for not responding to the mention of Aizen's name, unlike usual.

"Why?"

"I know you want this."

Grimmjow tries to resist the urge to blush, but fails. Neither say anything about it though.

"Says who?"

"Grimmjow, I'm no idiot to not know how you always pretend not to stare at me during meetings. You even try and touch me when we cross paths."

So he was that noticeable? Even Ulquiorra had known about his true yet hidden intentions all along, but said nothing until now. To believe that he really is going to lose his official, strained relationship with Ulquiorra is such a pain. He wants it to remain this way...so much, but his body wants otherwise, even a part of his mind begs for something else.

Silence breaks in for a while, neither Arrancars willing to make a sound as Grimmjow thinks deeply, feeling a bit more uncomfortable with looking into Ulquiorra's green pits of despair. They're so beautiful, yet so empty.

He can't deny it anymore; he wants him.

He fucking _wants _him!

"Don't mention this afterwards, got it?"

Grimmjow demands, hoping to end his endless cravings for Ulquiorra with this. He is going to take the other's virginity and he should be left happy with that. If not, better to blast a hole in his own chest than to continue wanting more. He has been unable to live without seeing Ulquiorra for a single day, and that is just horror.

"Understood."

Grimmjow's right hand reaches for the back of Ulquiorra's head, his fingers slightly rubbing against the soft hair. It feels so much better than how it does in his dreams. So much more real. Grimmjow moves Ulquiorra's head down, a bit proud to find no resistance as their lips meet. A soft, tender, first kiss for both it turns out to be. Grimmjow's other hand occupies itself with Ulquiorra's hakama, which the latter has left alone while his hands slowly explore Grimmjow's chest. As long as he doesn't fiddle with that Hollow hole, Grimmjow won't mind what Ulquiorra does to his skin. He's always imagined it being marked in many different ways by his superior.

A mark to show one's property, something Grimmjow hopes to gain even when he hopes to forget all this.

Grimmjow's left hand slides into Ulquiorra's loose hakama and massages that lump inside. Ulquiorra shudders in response, nearly breaking the kiss if Grimmjow hadn't kept them in a tight lock. His tongue begs for entrance, and knowing Ulquiorra is inexperienced, he waits for the other to realize what he's asking for and later, comply. When he does, a war begins.

Grimmjow rolls them over and tops Ulquiorra, both his hands reach down and pull off the fabric covering Ulquiorra's lower half, with the temptation to just tear it off. The fear of being cero'd prevents him from doing so. Grimmjow eagerly roams Ulquiorra's fascinating body, his erection hardening further with each second. Ulquiorra tries to catch his breath but is forced back into a kiss. Before his hands can do anything, they are pinned above his head. His legs spread wide open, purely out of instinct, and unknowingly allowing pure access for Grimmjow.

A brief glimpse of Ulquiorra's expression reminds Grimmjow of his dreams. Almost identical, the latter lacking only the feeling of being real. If such dreams have finally become true, then could he have been seeing the future all along? He doubts it, because Ulquiorra won't be caught dead calling him with a '-sama'.

"Grimmjow!"

The Espada shouts, sending a more powerful and sensational joy down Grimmjow's back. He can see how unsure Ulquiorra feels, having not anticipated the mixed feelings he must be getting from being so exposed...for the very first time. Grimmjow kisses him again, roughly, trying to explore every corner of his mouth before he no longer has the right to.

"S-stop, no, not there...!"

Ulquiorra clearly doesn't like being touched in private areas, but must understand that he had made it firm and clear that he wants this from the Sexta. Turning back now will make him look like a coward, and less of the person Grimmjow loves. He doesn't want to lose Ulquiorra's hate, nor does he want to lose Ulquiorra at all. Even after this, he wants his old Ulquiorra back.

"I want you, Ulquiorra...!"

Soon, their bodies become one and Ulquiorra nearly cries to the top of his lungs in response. Grimmjow had been so eager to 'do it' that he hardly prepared the other's entrance. He kind of regrets having hurt his love interest this much, so he decides moving in steady paces, hoping Ulquiorra to also get used to the feeling of it, but the latter is still confused and uncertain, lightly pushing Grimmjow away before forcing him back down, until their noses touch. He wants this as much as he doesn't, making it even harder for Grimmjow to make the right move without hurting Ulquiorra more.

"God, Ulquiorra," He pants, as proper control over his own actions become increasingly weak. "I love you."

The Espada beneath him freezes, and a pang of fear rushes throughout Grimmjow's body instantly. He didn't mean to say that, yet he did, out of the blue. He shouldn't of allowed it. Ulquiorra won't like this, and his shocked look says he truly doesn't. Out of shame that he had said something non-Hollow like, that he gone too far, Grimmjow gently pulls away and steps off the bed, aiming for his own discarded clothing until his wrist is snatched by Ulquiorra. The superior Espada is still looking as pink as ever when Grimmjow turns to look back at him.

"Say what you want, Grimmjow, but you must...do this to me."

As if things would actually get better if Ulquiorra admits not caring about human-like confessions, Grimmjow returns to the bed and resumes 'making love' to Ulquiorra. It'd would be best to have left, but he can't just leave Ulquiorra disappointed like that. The two don't say anything to each other the entire time, allowing only brief moans and grunts to escape their lips. If his ears weren't playing tricks on him, Grimmjow would of assumed that Ulquiorra had said something after one of their kisses...

_"I Love you too."_

Yeah, Szayelaporro is so guilty for this. That's for sure.

But, wasn't he suppose to be out on a mission all day today?

Grimmjow might never know.

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>


End file.
